


Last Bus Over To My House

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, Pearl Is A Gay Disaster, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: Pearl has a phone number, which she's been assured is a pretty significant marker of interest, and she's been given an invitation to go and spend some time with her Mystery Girl from that concert...Hasn't she earned the chance to cut loose for a bit?





	Last Bus Over To My House

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an art trade with a good friend of mine! Hope she enjoys <3

It had been a few weeks since the fateful meeting at a concert, a few weeks spent staring at a new cell phone with cautious, nervous apprehension, and Pearl is coming to the uncomfortable realisation that she really can't leave this all that much longer before her would-be hookup thinks she isn't interested.  
Drawing her knees up to her chest in thought, Pearl shoots a distrustful glare to the cell phone sitting quietly on the coffee table. Steven isn't home, thank god, but the window for her actually doing this is getting narrower and narrower. Each time she plays it out in her head, she sees herself choking up, saying the wrong thing, annoying the woman...

  
...Oh, this is ridiculous. She didn't fight an intergalactic war to feel too scared to even pick up a cell phone!

  
Rolling her eyes at her own timidity, Pearl leans forward and snatches up the mobile phone, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from her gem and squinting at the digits scrawled on it. Okay, let's see...  
Keying in her mystery girl's number, Pearl's finger hovers over the dial button for a few seconds, before she finally quashes her nerves and presses down. As the phone rings, Pearl hurriedly lifts it up to her ear, holding it in place with the faint awkwardness one might expect of someone not quite used to methods of communication not involving holograms or massive screens on spaceships, perking up visibly as the line connects and a husky, tired voice speaks.

  
"Yeah?"

  
A pause, as Pearl finds her voice, perhaps stretching on just a little too long to not be suspicious, before she finally responds.

  
"Hello! It's Pearl, we, ah, we met at Mike Krol's concert. I was the alien hard light construct being chased by the police?"

  
A quiet laugh sounds from the other end of the line, a faint rustling as her conversational partner apparently shifts up into a sitting position- or down into a laying one. Whichever way around, she's getting more comfortable and giving this her full attention.  
"Yeah, I remember. What's up, Pearl?"  
So far, so good. Pearl takes in a breath (not that she really needs it, it's only to focus herself) and grips her phone a little tighter.  
"Well." Deep breath. "I was wondering if your offer to spend time with you was still standing. I don't really know what a 'Netflix' is, but rest assured I'm well versed in chilling!"  
Pearl barely even has any time to wallow in self pity after her utterly awful attempt at using human slang before the other woman speaks again.  
"...Huh. Y'know, I feel kinda weird about the offer now that I gotta explain it, but 'Netflix and chill' is code, Pearl. Code for, uh. Fucking."  
"Oh."

...Oh!

  
"Oh!" Pearl lifts a hand up to her mouth, a light blue flush spreading over her pale features at the revelation. Come to think of it, she had been acting a little weird when she'd made the offer, in retrospect it's a little obvious that it was a solicitation...  
"Yeah. so don't worry about it, we can just hang out or--"  
"No, it's fine! I... may be a little out of practice, heh, but I've dabbled in the human reproductive practices before! I've even outfitted myself with the appropriate, ah, 'hardware' for the job."  
"Oh yeah? First phone call, and you're already talking about your junk? Obviously you hard light guys don't use subtlety much."

  
The words come through the receiver calm and teasing, clearly an attempt to keep the mood light, but Pearl's face lights up again all the same. Regardless, the longer this conversation goes on, the more she can feel her confidence growing- the more she feels as though she is, actually, ready for this. prepared for the daunting task of having casual sexual encounters with a human being.  
Preferably, if she can manage it, without falling entirely and totally in love. She's not exactly holding out hope for that one, though...  
"I-- it was relevant!" She protests, pouting to herself as she hears the low chuckling continuing on the other end of the line.  
"Uh huh. Well, since you're pretty eager to show off your hardware, why don't you come on over so we can chill?"

"Of course! Just text me your address, and I'll be there as quick as a whistle!"  
A brief second of cringing at herself later, and Pearl has the address clutched in hand, ready to indulge in some human reproductive acts.  
Frankly, she's a little relieved that's all it was- she knows how to do that! She's done it before, it's far more defined and obvious than the nebulous concept of 'chilling'. Thank god that *some* humans understand the necessity of clear and concise parameters for social situations!  
Of course, now she has to figure out what to wear...

  
\---

  
It takes a little under ten minutes for Pearl to pick out her outfit (eventually settling on the same one she'd worn the first time they met) and make her way over to the address she'd been given. Greg's car isn't hard to drive, but the darn sat-nav thingy he'd pointed out to her insisted on taking her in the exact wrong direction several times, leading to her being more than a little frazzled by the time she finally reaches her host.  
Pulling the car up to a slow stop on the sidewalk outside the quiet apartment block, Pearl tightens her grip on the steering wheel for a moment, giving herself a stern, determined look in the rear view mirror.  
"Alright, Pearl. You're going to go in there, and you're going to have fun with this charming woman. Sexual fun! You're going to let loose, and you're not going to make any strange stammering noises." She tells herself, taking in one last deep breath and moving to exit the car.

  
"Hey, Pearl."

  
Pearl squawks out in shock at the sudden sound of a voice next to her window, instinctively flopping down in her seat and peering up over the seatbelt band at the grinning face of her host for the evening.  
"Sheena! I was just, er..."  
"Psyching yourself up? Yeah, I heard. You wanna come in out of the cold, or do you need a little more alone time with the mirror there?"  
Feeling her face heat up again in that familiar display of embarrassment, Pearl meekly slithers out of her hunched down position in the front seat of Greg's van, opening the door and springing up to her feet to give Sheena a bashful smile.  
Well, not a fantastic start, but she's sure she can bounce back from it. New Pearl, no anxiety!  
"I think we can skip the rest of the ritual, haha." Pearl offers a faint smile, then offers up her arm- it's been a while since she last courted anyone, but she's pretty sure that's still standard practice. Though, judging from the snicker hidden behind Sheena's hand, perhaps she was mistaken about that too...

  
Regardless, her arm is taken not long afterwards, and Sheena takes the lead, walking them both the short distance over to her front door, and up the steps towards her apartment. The building seems surprisingly empty, the neighbourhood very quiet- but Pearl's not going to risk looking that particular gift horse in the mouth by mentioning it. If it's quiet around here, she's just going to take that as indication that she doesn't need to be. Neither of them say anything until they reach Sheena's front door, the woman letting them both in and stretching out a little, indicating the couch off to the left of the entrance.  
"Go make yourself comfortable, P. I'll go get us some drinks. You guys drink, right?"  
Freezing in her position halfway down to sitting, Pearl looks up with a bit of a grimace, an awkward silence that drags on for a disgracefully long time before Sheena finally clears her throat, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.  
"I'll take that as a no. Aight, that's fine, we'll give that a pass."

  
Veering away from the kitchen, Sheena instead moves over to the couch that Pearl has awkwardly settled herself on, flopping down with confident ease and slinging one arm over the back of it, close to - but not touching - Pearl's shoulders. Once down, she flashes a grin at Pearl, her free hand smoothing her hair back away from her face as she attempts to lead things casually into the true purpose for the visit.  
"So, uh. You don't really do this often, huh?"  
Pearl clears her throat, glancing up at the arm so close to her, and offers another one of her now-trademark smiles.   
"No. Not recently, and the last time I did it things weren't quite this, er, vague. The terms change so quickly, there's no way someone like me could reasonably be expected to keep up with them all!"   
Sheena nods in thought at that, a pause stretching on for a few more seconds, before she shifts up and moves to turn on the rather battered looking television in front of her. It flickers to life, and at the same time, a games console laying on the stand beneath it whirrs and activates, flooding the black screen with the boot-up screen. Seems that Sheena wasn't lying about the Netflix portion, one-handedly navigating towards the streaming service and opening it up, shifitng oh-so-subtly closer towards Pearl.

  
"Don't worry about it, Pearl." She says, turning to give the gem a faint smile. "Honestly, it's gonna be a relief if we don't gotta be coy about it, it's kinda exhausting tryna figure out how the other person feels."   
There's another moment of quiet, Pearl awkwardly fiddling with the jeans she'd worn for the evening, before Sheena clears her throat and decides to dispel the awkardness in the air by simply charging forward and getting shit done.  
"So, anything I should know about gems, in the bedroom? Am I gonna have to deal with some kinda coloured tentacle squirming around down there, or what?"  
Pearl blinks, waving a hand dismissively and letting out what she hopes is a light, airy chuckle- though probably comes across a little bit too nervous. Still, she moves on to speak swiftly enough afterwards that it should mask the nerves. Hopefully.  
"Oh, no, nothing so silly as that! I really don't know why any species would have that kind of reproductive organs, it sounds... messy. No, my genitalia coincidentally seem to mimic human genitals. Er, one type, anyway, I have a human vagina."  
"Huh. Yeah, that's pretty convenient." Sheena looks pretty pleased as she hears that, idly glancing towards the television screen long enough to select an unobtrusive romcom, then shifting even closer to Pearl, finally finishing their awkward dancing around by looping an arm around Pearl's waist, effortlessly hoisting the gem up and into her lap, a hand resting on the curve of her ass.  
"So, d'you need a lil more time to build up for this, or should we get right to it?" Sheena asks, her lips curling up in a lazy grin as Pearl muffles a squawk of surprise. Pearl doesn't seem to be upset with the initiation, though- rather, she's really quite pleased with it, managing to curtail her flustered reaction and even achieving the monumental task of actually pushing back into that light touch.  
She can flirt! She just needs... about ten minutes to really warm up to the concept, that's all.  
"Oh! Well, aha, since we're all set up, I don't see any reason we should delay any further... lead the way, Sheena." Pearl answers coyly, resting one hand lightly on the larger girl's chest. It's all that Sheena needs to hear- her hand gives the gem woman's rear a quick squeeze before she shifts up properly, tugging Pearl closer by the collar of her shirt and bringing her in for a deep, almost forceful kiss.  
For a second, Pearl freezes, going perfectly still as Sheena initiates, but she warms up quickly enough. Kissing isn't her strong suit- the exchange of fluids always bothered her, and it really isn't very intuitive how she's supposed to move her mouth- but she got a little practice over the years, and she can just about keep up with Sheena. The human woman's hands move far more freely than her companion's, first gripping those narrow hips before shifting up to slide under her shirt. Pearl's body is colder than a human's would be, something that takes Sheena aback for only a few moments before she shrugs and moves on, but it happens to have a surprising amount of give and softness; not quite the rigid hardness that the human had been expecting, from Pearl's earlier descriptions of herself.

  
Breaking away from the kiss, though keeping her hands exactly where they are, Sheena grins down at Pearl.  
"We're both kinda overdressed for this, right?" She asks, slowly but insistently pushing the hem of Pearl's shirt upwards to expose her pale stomach. It's a motion that Pearl accepts first time, warming up to this whole scenario well enough that she can even get the shirt up and over her head without freezing up, leaving her shirtless in front of her host- gems don't need clothe at all, so even putting on the shirt had been a concession towards human normalcy. Besides, it's arousing! She'd even given herself nipples for the occasion, even if she's not fully sure of what they're actually for.  
"I, uh, yes! We are, we should fix that." She offers, her own fingers curling in hesitation before moving forward with renewed confidence, gently toying with the waistband of her host's sweatpants, giving the woman a bit of a meaningful look... waiting until Sheena catches on and lifts her hips, allowing for Pearl to pull her sweatpants down with about the same level of flair as a magician pulling off a tablecloth- and with about as much polite confusion from the 'audience', too.  
Evidently it's just brushed off as a Gem thing, though, as now the focus is instead on Sheena's lower half; covered only, now, by a pair of boxers struggling to contain a rampant erection. The sight of the bulging fabric causes a moment of confusion for Pearl, before it clicks and she manages to adjust her approach accordingly. Rather than comment on it outright (That always seems to make humans touchy, for some reason), Pearl simply keeps pressing forward, shifting where she's seated to give herself proper space to reach into Sheena's boxers, the both of them finding their breaths hitching as Pearl's cool fingers wrap around the stiff head.  
"I don't..." Pearl stops herself, licking her lips (a nervous habit she'd picked up from observing humans) before continuing. "I haven't had all that much experience with this, um, particular setup. I know the broad strokes, so to speak."  
Sheena grunts a little at first, shifting a little and raising a clenched fist to her mouth, visibly affected by Pearl's hesitant fingers- something that spurs the gem further onwards, her smile growing as her hand pumps up and down, getting faster and more assured of herself as she drags more and more heated moans from the woman.

  
"Y-You're pretty good, for an amateur." Sheena teases, grinning down at Pearl, hands sliding up and down the gem's waist.  
"Oh, you know me, aha. I'm a quick study!" She boasts, preening a little under the subdued praise- but eventually shifting up, regretfully taking her hand away in order to push her pants down her hips, fighting with the tight fabric for a good twenty seconds as her host collapses into quiet giggles beneath her. Eventually, though, the pants come off, and she tosses them to the side victoriously, finding herself entirely naked on Sheena's lap.  
"Well, damn, now I'm going to need to join you, huh?" Sheena drawls, one large hand running up Pearl's naked side before she leans back to strip down- her shirt comes off easily, with how loose it'd been to start, dulled golden barbells catching the light and drawing Pearl's gaze down to her host's chest- more than it had been already, anyway.  
For a moment, the scene just slows down to a crawl so that Pearl can appreciate the sight before her- a silence that's only broken by Sheena clearing her throat and giving Pearl a rather amused sort of look.  
"See something you like, Pearl?" She teases, one finger tilting Pearl's blushing face up to meet her gaze. "Y'know, if you need to take a break, we can just chill out here. Naked. It's not a big deal."   
Pearl maintains eye contact for a second, stunned, before she licks her lips and offers a slow smile to assuage the other woman's fears.  
"No! No, no, we don't need to break. Um... you should take the lead, though."   
Sheena nods at that, strong hands wrapping around Pearl's waist and lifting her up- further up than intended, in a slightly somical misjudgement of just how much Pearl would actually end up weighing, but Sheena manages to correct it before anything especially embarrassing happens. Shifting Pearl off to one side, Sheena leans over to blindly feel down the side of the couch, muttering to herself before finally managing to extract her apparent prize- a small bottle of lube, already half-empty.  
"I'm guessing you guys still need this?" She asks, already uncapping the lid even as Pearl hesitates and nods. Technically speaking, Pearl's sure that they don't strictly *need* it, but it'd help smooth things along- and it allows Sheena to take the lead with more practised ease, something that Pearl absolutely wants.  
"Cool." Sheena continues, gracefully stripping herself of the clinging remnants of her sweatpants, leaving her almost entirely nude- with a certain throbbing something taking centre stage, catching Pearl's attention wholeheartedly. Almost as if intending to captivate her guest further, Sheena does nothing to break that line of sight, squirting some of the lube into her hands and starting to coat her member in the slick, clear-blue substance, her hand pumping up and down, her breath hitching with each firm downward motion.

  
"So, is anal a big deal for gems?" Sheena asks, finally breaking the silence with more than wet schlick noises. It breaks Pearl out of her reverie, making her clear her throat and lift her gaze up from one head to the other.   
"Um. I've done it before, and I actually liked it! Those areas of my body aren't really in use, so it's all very... clean." She falters a little towards the end, looking increasingly more mortified as the realisation of exactly how ridiculous she sounds drifts to her ears... but thankfully, Sheena just shrugs it off, closing the distance between them and sitting herself back down on the couch, tugging Pearl into her lap.  
"Gotcha. Here, lemme..." She sets her hands on Pearl's waist, effortlessly lifting the gem up and shifting her position- ending up with Pearl sprawled out over her lap, face resting comfortably on the couch cushions and her pert butt angled upwards nice and cutely. It's a motion that gets another little squawk out of her, but she settles down into place a second later, visibly embarrassed at being on display like she is. Once she's settled down, Sheena's lube-slick hand finds its way to her ass, softly groping it and generally just warming Pearl up to the idea of having hands on her body; something that works almost immediately, practically making the former rebel melt into a puddle over her host's knees.  
"Y'know, I expected you to be... harder, I guess." Sheena comments, one finger ghosting down to Pearl's inner thighs to drag a quiet little trill from the woman. "But you're actually pretty soft. You're gonna have to tell me how the whole thing works, some other time."  
"Oh, aha, I doubt I'd be able to explain it properl- eep!" Pearl's cut off by a sudden smack to her exposed behind- not overly hard, but certainly enough to jolt her forward, a shocked expression slowly melting away into breathless giggles.   
"Yep. Definitely soft. Still..." Sheena straightens up a little, slowly circling a finger between Pearl's pert cheeks and starts rubbing the tip of it against her asshole, further warming her up for a little penetration. "...I didn't get you over here just to spank you, don't worry."

  
Pearl tenses up a little at the feeling of a foreign invader near her rear entrance, her spindly fingers gripping the cushions beneath her... but she relaxes, thankfully, allowing Sheena to push a single finger inside her, drawing out a sharp little groan from the unfamiliar feeling. Ah, that's right- that's what this feels like. All the memories are coming back to her now...   
"You, um, you could still do that. If you wanted." Pearl offers up coyly, at the same time as she raises her hips to give Sheena better access, even going so far as to wiggle her hips just a little bit.   
If she's doing this... she'll be doing it all the way.   
"Ha, damn. We'll see, but right now..." Carefully, Sheena pushes a second finger into Pearl's well-lubed backside, grinning at the way her guest stretches and mewls from the sensation. Thick fingers slowly push in and drag partially out, flexing ever so lightly to induce a little pleasant stretching sensations, as Pearl groans and squirms in place... it's almost a comfortable, cozy atmosphere, all things considered, but it's shifted back into the lewd and insistent when Sheena's slick digits pull back, and Pearl's quickly shifted up to sit upright in the woman's lap, her throbbing shaft rubbing lightly over Pearl's pert posterior.  
"You ready to kick things up a notch, Pearl?" Sheena asks, her voice low and husky, waiting for Pearl's shaky little nod before she'd lift the girl up slightly further; Pearl herself lending a hand in kneeling herself upright, allowing Sheena to awkwardly reach down and grip the base of her own shaft, angling herself properly so that the gem can start to lower herself down slowly, Sheena's hand on her waist to keep her steady. It's slow going, Pearl's out-of-practise state ensuring she has to take it a little more carefully than she might otherwise, but it goes nonetheless- with every agonising inch of Sheena's shaft disappearing between Pearl's cheeks, comes a strangled, squawking moan from the woman herself, not to mention the breathy grunts and murmured praise from Sheena herself.

  
Eventually (and much to Sheena's surprise), Pearl ends up bottoming out, resting her behind lightly atop the larger woman's thighs and wrapping her trembling arms around her waist to keep herself still. It's clearly something requiring quite a bit of effort, but she's warming up to it as time passes, starting to roll her hips down after just a few seconds to see what kind of noises she can draw out of her host; as it turns out, some more grunts and groans, but it isn't long before Sheena's pulling her own weight and thrusting her hips upwards in time with Pearl, the silence of the room only punctuated by the quiet buzz of the television in the background and the wet, forceful slapping of their slowly building intensity.  
As they start becoming a little more emboldened in their fun, with Pearl clearly getting used to having a thick shaft buried up her ass, their movements become more energetic and joyful, the both of them giggling as Sheena rolls over to press Pearl into the couch beneath her, her hips pounding more forcefully and dragging more deeply pleasured moans out of the smaller woman, her face contorting in pleasure the more they continue.  
After taking a second to make sure their position wasn't too precarious to lift her hands, Sheena eventually shifts up a little, latching her lips onto Pearl's collarbone and trailing firm, hungry kisses up to her neck, drawing a few sharp gasps from the woman- especially when she attempts to leave behind hickies, an action that yields the proper results a half-second later than she might've expected as Pearl's semi-holographic form catches up to the physical pressure. Seems like all of her gem's focus is caught up with the reactions to that dick- not that Sheena would have any cause to complain, given the sheer expressive results she's getting from each firm push inwards, from the way Pearl's fingers dig into the couch cushions beneath her, the way her breath catches, and most importantly, right up to the way she clamps down and bucks her hips in shallow, desperate motions. It's all very enjoyable, honestly, and those expressions come damn close to pushing her over the edge- reminding her with a jolt that she needs to ask a very specific question, shakily lifting her face up from the crook of Pearl's neck to practically growl out her words.

  
"Need me to pull out 'fore I cum?" She murmurs, sharp eyes focused intently on Pearl's face and waiting for a response...  
"Nnnnooo..." Pearl shakes her head, long legs wrapping around Sheena's waist and dragging her closer with surprising strength. "Don't pull out!"

  
Spurred on, and with the consent she needed, Sheena just grunts out a quick instruction for Peral to 'brace herself', pushing herself down on top of Pearl and pressing her lips to the other woman's, hips pushing forward and grinding in place as she starts to tip over the edge into her orgasm- managing to tip Pearl over at the same time, her hard-light construct of a body lending her more physical pleasure from the penetration than her human companions might have gotten in a similar situation.  
As Pearl feels her lover start to fill her up, she gasps in surprise and delight, her fingers digging into Sheena's back hard enough to leave visible scratches behind as she rides out their shared orgasm, leaving her stomach bloated and her whole body trembling from the physical exertion of her utter ecstasy; not to mention the strain of her physical form adapting to the foreign intrusions.  
All in all, the whole affair ends in under a minute, Sheena pulling free with a wet little 'pop' sound and rolling over, letting out a surprised yelp as she falls down onto the floor onto her ass- and pulling Pearl down to join her after the light giggles reach her ears, drawing yet another squawk from the gem woman- but, they both relax after that, with Pearl curling up a little on Sheena's torso and huffing slightly, running spindly fingers over her own bloated stomach; it's faint, but it's certainly there.  
"I forgot how... messy this kind of thing got." She murmurs, frowning faintly but ultimately deciding to simply relax and enjoy the afterglow instead of fixating on her sudden (ish) filthy state.   
"We'll use the shower in a minute." Sheena responds, lifting her head up to peer at Pearl. "You have fun, babe?"   
Pearl pauses for a moment, pondering the question, but smiles down at Sheena after that brief second passes, leaning up to press a kiss gently to Sheena's lips.

"I did. We'll have to do this again sometime..."


End file.
